Kankuro love
by bonkersbimbo
Summary: a story betwenn Kankuro and a girl. i don't own any naruto characers. shame really. review please


Kankuro Love story

your past You lived in the sand village with you mum and aunt until you were 15. You'd always got on with the sand siblings even Gaara liked you. You best friend while you were there was Kankuro. Everyone thought that your friendship was weird as he was such a major perv, whilst you were very innocent. You and Kankuro began to date a week before your mother annouced you and her were moving to the leaf village, however you never got your first kiss with him, it was always interrupted. You've been living in the leaf village for around 2 years now and much to everyones surprise you had been dating Shikamaru for about a year. Recently you'd been the happiest anyone in the village had seen you as the sand siblings had been visiting you for around 6 months since the chunnin exams finished. However as you grew happier Shikamaru became more distant until it came to the time where you were still a couple but were hardly seen together.

How you got together you were round at Narutos for a party and everyone was there... everyone except the sand siblings and Shikamaru that was.  
"_____- chan your turn truth or dare" Naruto shouted in your ear.  
"Both" you said with a wicked grin.. then imeddiatly regretted it.  
"truth then... whats up with you and Shikamaru? you guys had a fight or summit. I mean where is he?"  
everyone turned and looked at you. you sighed  
" We haven't had a fight but I don't know where he is, he told me to come to the party said he had better stuff to do"  
" But this is like the 8th party he missed in these past months" Naruto whined.  
you rolled your eyes "tell me about it"  
Sakura clapped her hands together and squealed in delight. " then it's settled, I know what your dare will be"  
You looked at her slightly concerned.  
"the next party you will folllow Shikamaru and find out what he's up too. Simple as that"  
" I can't do that... what if he catches me?"  
" don't get caught then,, duh" Ino added  
You sighed knowing there was no way out of this. Next party You ran up to shikamaru  
"hey Shika are you coming to Sakuras" he looked at you and turned away.  
"troublesome woman, I've got better things to do"  
Naruto had been walking behind you and heard him say that. out of all the girls in the village you were the only one he never said was troublesome. To hear him say it know really hurt you. Naruto hugged you as Shikamaru disappeared from sight.  
"nows your chance, go follow him and see whats he's up to."  
you followed him all the way to the sand village when you lost sight of him,you spent around half an hour looking when you spotted Kankuro about to walk into his house,he must have just came back from training as his top was in his hands and he had no make up on, you noticed how nice he looked without his make up on. you walked up to him as he closed the door behind him.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" you heard kankuro shout. the reply was too quiet too hear.  
"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS TOO HER" you wondered who he was shouting at.  
You notice the window was open and walked over to have a look.  
" I don't care what you say you have to tell _____ I mean I can't let you sit by and hurt the woman i love."  
You looked through the wondow just as Kankuro said that and you gasped loud enough for him to hear, you ran away from the window with tears in your eyes. not from what he had said but from what you had saw, that image would haunt you for ages you were sure of it. You ran and ran until you reached Sakuras, You ran in and everyone noticed the state you were in, Hinata gave you a hug as you told everyone exactly what you had saw, which was Temari and Shikamaru in bed together. You raised your head as the door opened and Kankuro walked in. He put his arms around you and rocked you there. He turned to the others and said that he would walk you home. He let you both into you apartment and he called out to you mum. she didn't answer though but there was a note. "Gone on Gambling weekend with lady Tsunade, be back soon, mum"  
You sighed as you read it. You turned around to talk to Kankurou when you realised he was still topless, a small blush formed on your cheeks.  
"K-K- KAnkourou" you managed to stutter out.  
"what is it"  
"it's just um,,, "  
"um what"  
"you'vegotnotopon" your sentence ran into one word adn your face went scarlet.  
Kankurou noticed this,and smirked, He yawned and streached his hand over his head showing off his body even more.  
"you know what _____?" "what" He wrapped his armes arund you and pulled you into a hug.  
" I meant every word I said back there." he hugged you tighter " i love you" he whispered in your ear. you hugged him back  
" i love you to Kankuro" with that he lent down and and shared the kiss you both had been wanting since you were younger.


End file.
